The Breathing Concept
by letmesleep
Summary: Cat and mouse was a deadly game to be playing with him. He had set his gaze on her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the game this time, but after all she wanted to be blissfully unaware that her world was going to Hell in a hand basket, but she wasn't given such luxuries. Ratingings will go up.
1. Chapter 1

The Breathing Concept

"_I can't go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then."– Lewis Carroll._

' It's weird isn't it? Watching a place you once knew so well, crash and burn before your eyes. Want to know the weirdest part of it? You can do absolute nothing to stop it.'

Lilly said her voice weak and dazed, as burning rubble fell around her and the rest of the avengers.

' We have to go to the S.H.E.I.L.D base now!'

Steve said hastily,

' If we can even make it to the base before we are shot down like dogs.'

Tony said, his voice held a bitter aspect to it. Lilly looked at the defeated team.

'Where do we go from here, there is no point of going back to the S.H.E.I.L.D base. Loki probably has it surrounded, and Hell he is probably waiting for us to go back there.'

Lilly said, earning a nod of agreement from Natasha and Clint.

' I think it is best if we just split up, get as far from New York as humanly possible and hide until we are able to find a way to defeat Loki.'

Tony said, glancing around, his lip was swelled and his face had tiny cut marks from him being thrown out the window.

' We can't give up, we can't…'

Steve said pleading; Lilly put her pale hand on his shoulder.

' Appeal to reason Cap, we are beat. The best thing we can do for each other and ourselves is split up, and then rise when the time is right. Oh and don't get caught.'

She said in a soft voice, her tone soothing and gentle.

'So this is farewell then?'

Clint said, his right eye slightly swollen reminding Lilly of Popeye for some reason.

' Friends I will bring the Asgaurdian army.'

Thor said, giving a big smile. Lilly looked at him,

' Only if Heimdall will open the Bifrost, what if Loki's army gets through? Asgard cannot take on a mass invasion without preparation. So there is a chance that you are stuck on Earth Thor.'

His smile slowly went away, as Lilly went on.

' I can try to sneak you into Hel, where Heimdall can open the Bifrost. Yet we would have to travel all the way to Tibet so I could open the door to Hel.'

Lilly said, her voice trying to be positive despite her now aching body. She wanted to be blissfully unaware that the world was going to Hell in a hand basket, but she wasn't given such luxuries.

' Well that is great you have everything worked out, now I believe we have some company to deal with.'

Natasha said pulling her standard issue Beretta M9 out of her holster. Lilly looked to see Chitauri soldiers coming towards them, with their pug ugly faces.

' Thor we can get away now, it will be night soon. '

Lilly said, clutching her double-ended scythe she launched herself at one of the Chitauri soldiers despite her body's aching protest. She sliced off the head of the revolting alien, and then sprung to another. She heard Tony scream something; she glanced over towards him to see a fleet Chitauri chariots

' Thor, we have to get going!'

Lilly screamed at the blonde God, kicking a Chitauri to the ground before slicing its gut open.

' Lilly we could use a little of your magic.'

Clint said, as he grabbed his last bow.

' I don't think my magic is strong enough to carry us a huge distance.

' Well try!'

Natasha screamed, Lilly closed her eyes tightly focusing all her strength on getting them out of her. She felt a lift, and a hard pull then her head began to spin faster and faster. The noises around her seemed to go mute, and she felt her feet land on something soft. She slowly opened her eyes, her head ached and she fell to her knees in soft grass.

'You did it Lilly.'

Tony said,

' I feel so sick,'

Lilly replied her voice barely above a whisper, before she released her lunch onto the grass.

' Now it is time to split up.'

Steve said looking around,

' Wait where is Bruce?'

Tony said, looking around.

'Lilly, what happened to Bruce? '

Clint said looking down at the pale girl,

'My magic wasn't strong enough for him, and the Hulk. '

Lily said weakly, as she begun to get on her feet. She swayed a little as the blood rushed to her head; Tony helped her find her footing.

' We can't go back.'

Clint said with some authority in his voice,

'He can take care of himself, we have to get out of New York,'

' Thor, we have to leave now. '

Lilly croaked, her throat becoming more dry, and harsh.

' We can't risk being caught, especially now that I am weakened.' Thor looked at her with sad blue eyes,

'For the good of Mid-Gard we will put a stop to Loki's army.' Thor said bravely, picking up Lilly. He waved the Mjölnir, it made a _whoosh _sound as it gathered speed. Lilly looked at the Avengers, she gave a melancholy smile.

'Goodbye, and good night.' She said softly, as Thor shot up into the air. The wind whipped her black hair around, like snakes slithering about. Lilly saw the damage done by Loki's army, she felt a pang of guilt strike her stomach. It was their fault that Loki won, and millions upon millions of innocent lives would have to suffer the consequences. Thor made a sharp turn, as a bolt of lightning was shot up from the sky. Lilly looked behind her to see something off in the distance,

' Thor, I think we have company.' She said nervously, as the thing in the distance appeared to be growing closer to them. Thor casted another bolt of lighting, and it hit the object but it failed to deter it.

' Thor that didn't work.'

Lilly said, her voice had a little more strength in it. She casted a giant piece of rubble towards the object, but it wasn't an object it was a giant ship.

' Thor, there is a ship after us. Is there anyway we can go faster?' Lilly asked frantically, Thor never got the chance to reply because a fleet of Chitauri alien ships blocked them. Thor stopped, and the giant ship came to a halt in front of them.

' Thor, please refrain from doing anything rash.' Loki's smug voice said on a speaker, Thor let off a growl. Lilly looked at Thor, she tried to keep her face composed even though the feeling of dread that was coursing through her body. A Chitauri chariot was emerging from the giant ship, Lilly saw Loki in the center wearing his battle attire. A smile toyed on his lips as he approached his brother, and the decrepit hearted demon.

' Thor hand over Lilith, and surrender. I would hate to see Jane hurt.' Lilly cringed, then, looked at Thor.

' Do you trust me Thor?' Lilly whispered,

'I don't.' Thor said earnestly, the Chitauri chariot was just two meters from then. Lilly could smell the pungent smell of iron mixed in with the smell of the Chitauri, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She gave Thor a small smile,

' Good, then don't follow me.' Lilly said, as she pushed herself from Thor's arms. Falling to the city below at a hundred miles a minute.

* * *

_What do you guys think? Please comment and tell me how I can improve. _


	2. Chapter 2

Her hair whipped wildly, as the Chitauri chariots was becoming a tiny black dot. Lilly did a barrel roll, clutching her scythe tightly. As she approached the crumbling New York, she braced herself for what she was about to do next. A once 87-floor building, now reduced to a 34 -floor acted as Lilly's landing pad. She crashed into the 21st floor using her scythe as a brace as she slid down the building with a metallic screech as her scythe cut through the buildings side like butter. She came to a stop ten meters off the ground, she dangled there for a couple of seconds before loosening her scythe and dropping. She landed on her ankle in an odd position; she heard a dull crunch followed by a searing pain running up her leg. Lilly began to hobble to the nearest alleyway, dodging the rumble and wide-eyed corpses. She felt her ankle give way, and she fell to the ground landing on her hip. She let off a groan, and looked down to see she was face to face with a dead man. The dead didn't bother her because of her homeland, but this man… he was different. His electric blue eyes open wide, but they held a peculiar gaze. Lilly staggered up, and began to move a little faster. She made it into the dark alleyway; it was littered with garbage and dirty needles. Lilly spotted a dumpster, she opened it thankful that there was no garbage, or rabid racoon. Lilly sat in it, closing the lid she prayed that Loki didn't find her.

Hours seemed to drone on, but Lilly sat quietly in the darkness of the dumpster. Occasionally she would hear boots or soft cries out on the streets, yet she stayed quiet in fear it was a trap. Two more hours, or so it seemed went by, the streets fell silent. Lilly closed her eyes; all she could see is those electric blue eyes. Dead, but somehow still alive Lilly slowly peeked out of the lid scanning through the tiny crack. No one in sight and the night would mask her escape from New York. Lilly pushed up the lid and slowly got out, her ankle giving her a reminder that it still hurt. Lilly hobbled quietly on the sidewalk, avoiding the corpses and their gaze… She saw a figure in the distance was hunched over, and stumbling. Lilly wanted to turn around, but something caught her gaze. It was the figures eclectic blue eyes; Lilly began to hobble towards the figure.

'Hello? Are you hurt, can I help you?' Lilly said as she came closer to the figure, she noticed it was the dead man. The man quickly grabbed her, his gaze capturing hers she couldn't look away. She felt his eyes burning in the back of her skull,

'Can alha tak, wan tak'

(We see you demon, come demon)

The man hissed blood was sprouting from his mouth splattering on Lilly's S.H.E.I.L.D uniform. Lilly tugged her arm away, and began to hobble away.

' Tak! Tak! Tak!'

(Demon! Demon! Demon!)

Lilly felt her eyes water as the man fell dead again, this time his electric blue eyes closed his mission done. Lilly heard a noise spotting a Chitauri alien; she threw her scythe at the alien. It missed, aiming its gun and shot at Lilly. Lilly dogged and she saw ten more Chitauri aliens coming. They said something to the Chitauri alien that shot at her, and it put its gun down. One picked up her scythe, and the others nine surrounded her. Lilly put her hands up in a surrender position, and she saw a Chitauri chariot coming down. She was escorted onto the chariot at gunpoint, and then whisked off into the air. The speed of the chariot made Lilly's feel giddy, Lilly closed her eyes. She could feel the chariot beginning to slow down; slowly she opened her eyes seeing the bright 'Stark' sign. The chariot landed on Tony's landing pad, and Lilly was pushed out. She saw the broken window, in which Tony was thrown out of. Lilly was lead into Tony's living room, she saw Loki sitting on his white leather couch. He was looking intensely at the fire crackling in the fireplace; he didn't even look at Lilly. How smug of him Lilly though bitterly,

' That stunt you pulled put many of my plans to a halt.'

Lilly scoffed,

' Like I care.'

Lilly said in a callous tone, Loki looked at her with a blasé face.

' You should be appreciative I have spared your life.'

Lilly kept a calm face,

' Your powers are quite intriguing, nothing quite like them. Yet they are in an inexperience demon. A shame really, but I pondered on it and I have decided to spare your life. You will act as my apprentice.'

' This is a sick joke.' Lilly spate, crossing her arms, a smile toyed at Loki's lips.

' My proposition not good enough for Hel's princess?' Loki purred,

' I never would otherwise associate myself with something such lower then myself.'

Lilly felt her face go red with anger, and then she heard a bottle brake.

' My, my touché Lilith.' Loki said with a devious smile,

' Do not call me that.' Lilly hissed, her voice deadly.

' Is that not your name, no?' Loki said teasingly,

' It is, isn't it _tak_' Loki said with an evil smile, he was clearly enjoying it.

' Don't speak to me in the language of the uniformed.' Lilly said fiercely, being held back by a Chitauri alien.

' Put her way. Wait… hand me her scythe.' An alien gave Loki her scythe; she let a growl rip out as she was forced out of the room into some bedroom.

Loki looked down at the scythe, he could feel her presence on the scythe he looked at the blades stained with a purple blood. ' Welcome to the new world, Lilly.'

* * *

Please read and review. I own nothing.


End file.
